Requiem pour un fou
by Lilith6
Summary: Histoire très sombre sur un amour fou. Yaoi, death fic, AU, Heero+Zechs+Treize


Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Gundam ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais aucun profit avec eux. Il en va de même pour la chanson requiem pour un fou. J'ai remplacé les mots la par il, et les mots elle par lui. Mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. Les paroles sont en italique.

Yaoi alerte, alors si vous avez un truc contre, ne lisez pas. C'est une fic très noire : c'est une death fic ! Heu Treize est vivant, c'est donc un AU.

Requiem pour un fou.

Le soleil allait se coucher, Heero le regarda disparaître dans l'océan qui baignait le royaume de Sank. Dans la petite maison au bord de la plage, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait dans la pièce unique le prince de Sank. Qu'il se nomme Zechs, Milliardo ou Wind… cela n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Heero. Il avait pourtant une préférence pour Zechs, la sonorité du nom lui plaisait.

Il contempla le jeune homme assis face à lui. Il était pour le moment inconscient, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Le somnifère qu'il lui avait administré allait cesser de faire effet. Le jeune prince était attaché solidement à la chaise.

Heero n'en aurait jamais assez d'admirer cet homme. Heero avait été immédiatement été attiré par lui, même quand il portait son masque. Quel choc cela a été quand pour la première fois ses yeux se sont posés sur son visage. Il était la perfection faite homme. Et l'attirance se transforma en passion.

Heero n'avait jamais appris comment aimer. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Personne ne lui avait jamais montré. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait le Prince pour lui seul.

_Je vous préviens n'approchez pas_

_Que vous soyez flic ou badaud_

_Je tue celui qui fait un pas_

_Je ne ferai pas de cadeau_

_Éteignez tous vos projecteurs_

_Et baissez vos fusils braqués_

_Non, je ne vais pas m'envoler sans lui_

Bien sur l'enlèvement du Prince allait être découvert. Mais jamais Heero n'aurait pensé que cela soit aussi rapide. La petite maison était encerclée par les preventers. On lui disait de sortir, qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Heero.

_Dites au curé, dites au pasteur_

_Qu'ailleurs ils aillent se faire pendre_

_Le diable est passé de bonne heure_

_Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre_

_Si vous me laissez cette nuit_

_À l'aube je vous donnerai ma vie_

_A quoi me servirait ma vie sans lui_

Sans se montrer, il cria qu'il avait un otage avec lui. Les preventers firent venir un négociateur et attendirent.

Dans la petite pièce éclairée à la bougie, Heero contemplait son prisonnier. Il osa enfin le toucher du bout des doigts, il dessina la joue du Prince, s'émerveillant de la chaleur que la peau du jeune homme irradiait. Il passa la main dans les cheveux long et soyeux. Il l'avait enfin pour lui seul. 

' – Tu es mien, murmura Heero, tu es mien.'

Heero n'avait plus rien à perdre : il avait commit un acte répréhensible et il savait que la mort l'attendait. Il avait osé s'en prendre au Prince, c'était un crime de haute trahison.

Le Prince ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était désorienté.

'- Heero ?! Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu es avec moi.

- Pourquoi je suis attaché ? demanda Zechs en conservant son sang froid.

- J'ai des choses à te dire.

- Et cela nécessite le fait que je reste attaché ?'

Heero ne répondit pas. Il regarda dans les yeux son prisonnier, l'ironie c'était que le prisonnier n'était pas celui que l'on croit. Heero était prisonnier des yeux bleus si purs de Zechs.

'- Heero ! S'impatienta Zechs.'

Heero ne savait plus les mots qu'il voulait dire. Alors il se décida pour lui montrer ses sentiments.

Il s'approcha doucement de Zechs, et lui caressa la joue, doucement comme s'il avait peur de briser le jeune homme.

' – Heero ? A quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne joue pas.'

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zechs, et sa main voyagea jusqu'à la nuque du Prince. Il déposa sur les lèvres du Prince un baiser. Zechs fut si surpris par le geste qu'il n'eu pas le réflexe d'éviter cela.

Le baiser fut suivit d'un autre, cette fois le Prince lutta contre le baiser, et quand Heero tenta de pénétrer sa bouche, il le mordit.

' – Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu fout ? T'es malade, libère moi immédiatement !' 

Zechs était en colère.

Heero eu un instant l'air déstabilisé. Le rejet qu'il venait d'essuyer était clair. Son masque impassible repris alors sa place.

' – Tu ne comprends pas Zechs ?

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Rétorqua le jeune homme sur un air mauvais.

- Tu es mien, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Je ne suis pas à toi !

- Ah, et alors à qui est tu ?'

Zechs aurait voulu crier qu'il était à Treize, il aimait Treize sans lui dire depuis des années. Mais il se préféra se taire.

' – Je pense qu'ils vont donner l'assaut à l'aube, fit Heero, d'ici là, tu m'appartiendras.'

_Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour_

_Il a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour_

_Mon ciel s'était ses yeux, sa bouche_

_Ma vie s'était son corps, son corps_

'- Treize, Treize….' C'était le mantra qui sortait des lèvres du Prince tandis que Heero le faisait sien.

Heero comprit que pour garder le Prince, il fallait l'empêcher de retrouver Treize. Il comprit aussi qu'ainsi il serait le seul à jamais à avoir aimé vraiment Zechs. Alors, tandis que Zechs sombrait dans l'inconsciente, Heero posa ses mains autours du cou de Zechs et il serra…

_Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder je l'ai tué_

_Pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours_

_Il faut qu'il meure qu'il meure d'amour_

Heero sentit les larmes monter aux yeux quand il réalisa qu'il n'entendrait jamais plus la voix de Zechs, que jamais plus il ne sentirait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Qu'il lui faudrait vivre sans lui, pour le restant de ses jours…

_Le jour se lève la nuit pâlit_

_Les chasseurs et les chiens ont faim_

_C'est l'heure de sonner l'hallali_

_La bête doit mourir ce matin_

_Je vais ouvrir grand les volets_

_Crevez-moi le cœur je suis prêt_

_Je veux m'endormir pour toujours près de lui_

_Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour_

_Il a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour_

_Mon ciel s'était ses yeux, sa bouche_

_Ma vie s'était son corps, son corps_

_Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder je l'ai tué_

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit en grand, Heero ne fit rien pour s'enfuir. Il ne fit rien pour se protéger quand Treize sortit son sabre.

L'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage de son rival lui fit presque plaisir. La colère et l'affliction  se lisaient sur les traits du Général.

' – Tu va payer pour ce que tu lui a fait, Yuy.'

Treize leva son sabre et trancha la tête de Heero qui lui souriait.

Tremblant, Treize les yeux à présent pleins de larmes, détacha Zechs et le serra contre lui. Le Berçant comme un enfant que l'on essaye de consoler après qu'il ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Il chassa les hommes de preventer qui entrèrent dans la maison.

Le corps de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout était à présent froid, et le beau visage de Zechs aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Treize regretta qu'il soit arrivé trop tard… Il était trop tard pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres glacées de Zechs.

Il sortit son revolver.

Il le pressa contre la tempe.

Et le corps de son amour tout contre lui, il tira.

_Je ne suis qu'un fou, un fou d'amour_

_Un pauvre fou qui meurt_

_Qui meurt d'amour_

Fin


End file.
